iHate Tension
by musicfreak291
Summary: Teenager's needs can become a little too much to handle sometimes. How does Sam and Freddie cope with the Tension between the two. Sexual Tension that is.
1. Chapter 1

**iHate Tension**

**A/N: Okay so this is my latest story. It is a two-shot M fic. I know I kinda said I would not write another M fic but many people asked for it so I had to comply. Anyway, lemon in the second chapter. Enjoy. Chap in Sam's POV.**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes I really hated school. I know, you must be thinking don't I always hate school. Well I do but sometimes more so. Today is one of those days.

I was walking down the street, heading for Bushwell Plaza, the dork right beside me, and we were both dressed in all white. The reason for the all white ensemble is because of the stupid school. Some idiot had suggested that the school had 'Themed Thursdays' where everyone had to dress according to the theme. It was such a stupid idea. Carly loved the idea though, I mean she is always polite and all that, but I am not. Now she was in school helping some guy she really liked with something, which is why I was stuck with Fredweird.

"Who came up with 'themed thursdays' anyway?" I asked as I looked down at my clothing. "I look horrible in white."

"I don't know but it's such a lame idea." Freddie said. I nodded, at least once we agreed on something. "But I don't think you look horrible. You look kind of...peaceful in white. You know very angel-like."

"I have a rep Benson. Angel-like does not suit my rep." I plainly said.

"I said you looked like one but I never said you acted like one. Please, you act the total opposite." Freddie said. I knew he meant it as an insult but I took it as a compliment. Just then, thunder rumbled through the sky.

"Oh man I hope it doesn't rain." I said but rain started to pour as if the world was trying to mock me. "I guess I spoke too soon."

"Come on let's find some shelter." Freddie said, running down the street. Then we spotted a sheltered bus stop. "There" Freddie exclaimed, pointing at the empty shelter. We ran for it as fast as we can but as fast as we can wasn't fast enough.

By the time we reached the shelter, we were very wet. Not completely drenched but still wet. "I guess Seattle weather doesn't change." Freddie said as he pushed back his wet hair from his face. I found myself staring at Freddie. I have no idea why. The wet hair and everything made him look hot. WHAT AM I SAYING? I pulled my eyes away from Freddie and squeezed the water from my hair. No words were exchanged and the awkward silence surrounded us.

Finally I turned back to Freddie only to see him staring at me, but not at my face. Oh no, his eyes were fixated on my body. I looked down and noticed that the rain had basically made my outfit see-through. The shirt I was wearing clung to my body and I could see everything underneath. I shot my hands around my body and covered my breasts. Even though I had a bra on the idea of Freddie gawking at me made me instinctively cover them.

My body actions made Freddie remove his eyes away from me and I saw him blushing. I let it pass and lean against the shelter facing towards the road. The rain was relentless, pouring down onto the Seattle street. The street was very quiet. Hardly any cars on the road and pedestrians had most probably taken shelter from the rain too. Just then I saw headlights heading down the street only it was really fast. My eyes traveled to the side of the road and I saw a huge recess of water there. I knew what was coming and I closed my eyes and brace the rush of cold water.

But I felt nothing, no cold water but hot air. I opened my eyes and saw Freddie, inches away from my face. Both his hands were on either side of my head resting his body against the shelter. I then realized what happened. Freddie had stepped in front of the me and shielded me from the incoming water. I looked at his now drenched body, which I soon regretted. His clothes clung to his body, making every muscle visible through the fabric. Freddie must have started to work out since I found myself gawking at him. I managed to avert my gaze, but the only place to look was down and that only made it worse. His pants too were wet and I could see everything and I mean everything. Even the slight bulge in his pants. WAIT WHAT?

I looked up and Freddie eyes were, once again fixated on my body, only this time he had a much better view. My eyes darted from his face, to his increasing bulge in his pants, to my chest and back to his face. He noticed and looked down at his manhood. He blushed and pulled away from me. He didn't say anything but I knew that Freddie Benson was fantasizing about me, which is off the charts weird.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I mean first Freddork saves me from a watery grave, then he starts fantasizing about me. And what's worse is that I am fantasizing about him too. He sat on the seat facing away from me. Suddenly the Seattle weather decided to make it more windy. I shivered slightly where I stood. I looked over at the dork and he was shivering like crazy. It was since he was totally drenched.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just really cold that's all." he replied, not looking at me. He was still probably embarrassed. I then remembered that I had a jacket in my bag. I took it out and it too was slightly wet but it was better than nothing. I went over to him and handed him the jacket. He stared at it for a second before reaching out to grab it. His hands were shaking so badly I kind of felt bad that he had saved me earlier. He put it on and huddled up to conserve the heat. But as if the weather was tormenting him it got colder again. "Aww man, come on cut me some slack will you." Freddie shouted to the sky. I couldn't help but laugh at his outbreak.

"Still cold?" I asked. He simply nodded. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I went over to him and made him stand up.

"Wh...wha...what are you d...doing?" Freddie asked.

"Helping you stay warm." I said and hugged him, believe me it was strictly professional. "We don't want you to get hypothermia or something." I said as I rubbed my hands together and placed them on his body to warm him up. I could tell Freddie was nervous about the whole situation since he was completely stiff the whole time. It was like trying to warm a plank of wood. Finally he wrapped him arms around me to get more warmth. "Warm enough?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks Sam." He said. I let go and looked around. The rain had subsided a lot and it was now only drizzling.

"You want to head back to Bushwell now?" I asked. He nodded and we walked towards Bushwell Plaza. We soon were at the building. We walked through the doors and the warm air of the lobby felt really good. I was glad Lewbert wasn't there, I don't think I can stand him today. We headed up the stairs and finally reached the eighth floor. We both stood in the hallway.

"So um I guess I better go change." Freddie said and pointed to his apartment.

"Yeah me too." I said. "Bye." With that I walked into the shay's apartment. I thought about everything that happened just now. No I can't like Freddie. I shrugged it off and got changed and took a shower at the same time. I tried not to think about what happened at the shelter but it just wouldn't go away. Soon I was changed and dry. I then remembered that my jacket was still with Freddie so I walked out into the hallway and knocked on the door to his apartment. When there was no answer I tried knocking again. Again there was no answer so I just unlocked the door myself.

"Freddie?" I said. Again there was no reply. I assumed Mrs Benson wasn't home or else she would have come running out and lecturing me about how breaking into people's houses was wrong. I walked towards Freddie's Bedroom. I could hear sounds coming from his room which meant that he was inside. I walked up to the door and realized the sound was a girl's voice, but it's sounded muffled like it was coming from the TV or computer. Behind the girl's voice I could hear slight moaning. I turned the knob only to find that it was locked.

"Mom?" Came Freddie voice from behind the door. He sounded like he was panicking and I could hear things being put away. "I thought you weren't going to be back for a few hours?" Freddie said. I simply kept quiet. The door opened to reveal Freddie with a towel around his waist. He was shirtless and I once again noticed the muscles on his body. "Sam?"

"Yeah Benson." I said as I pushed by him into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"I came for my jacket. Where is it?" I asked. He pointed on his bed and I saw it lying there. I went over and picked it up.

"Excuse my while I get changed." Freddie said and proceeded to his bathroom. I was about to leave when curiosity got the better of me. I sat down on his bed but got a shock when my hand landed on something wet on the bed. I looked at my hand and I could smell the odour coming from the liquid. I knew exactly what it was. It was semen. To be honest, I'm no longer a virgin so I knew what was happening in here before I come in. I saw the laptop on his bed and opened it. Right on screen was a paused video of a women in a very provocative pose.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Freddie stepped out. He immediately saw the laptop in my hand, rushed over and snatch it out of my hands. I played dumb and asked questions.

"So Freddie, what were you doing in here?" I asked getting off the bed. I don't know what came over me but my body was screaming. Screaming for him.

"Um nothing." Freddie said nervously. I stepped towards him making back up towards the wall. He was trapped.

"Oh then what is that liquid on the bed?" I asked stepping closer each time.

"Um I spilled some water on my bed." He said. I finally closed the gap between us, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't lie to me Benson. I think we both know what happened here." I said smirking.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sam." he said. I kneed the wall, right between his thighs, making a shriek come out of him.

"Now Benson are you going to make me hurt you? We both know you don't want me to hurt you." I said. Pushing my knee up, touching his crotch.

"Okay okay. So what. I am a teenager. I have...needs." he said.

"Oh I know you have needs. I think I know more about needs than you do. But next time, don't stare at a computer screen. Call me when you want to have some real fun." I said and let go of him. I walked out of his room and back to the shay's apartment. I sat down on the couch. Only then did it hit me. Did I just sexually hit on Freddie? Oh my god.

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was that? Did you guys like it. The next chap will be the the climax. So please tell me what you think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**iHate Tension**

**A/N: Okay here's the next chap of iHate Tension. Normal POV.**

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV:

I lay on my bed, staring at my phone, waiting for a certain dork to call. I am so pathetic. Staring at my phone was what I have been doing for the past few weeks. I mean, I am Sam Puckett. If I want something I just take it right. Yeah if only it was that easy.

"Come on, it has been three months. Three stinking months. I don't believe he does not have any desire in those three long months." I screamed at my phone, as if that would suddenly make him call me.

I feel so desperate now. I mean, first I actually admit that I might actually like Freddork, to myself of course, but then I can't stop thinking about that day. Can you imagine the torture I went through the last three months. Sitting at home waiting for the dork to call. Me, waiting for him. See how pathetic I have become. What's worse is that every time I meet him in school I just want to pull him into the nearest dark room and screw him.

"Come on whip head call me." I yelled at my phone again. Hmm whip head. I'm craving for some whipped cream right now. I got off my bed and made my way to the kitchen. I passed my mom bedroom and heard some loud snoring coming from it. It was a norm for me so I continued to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and scanned it's contents for the can of whipped cream. I finally spotted it and put it to my mouth, only to find out it was empty.

"Argh stupid can." I said as I tossed the can into the trash. However I now needed whip cream so I got my jacket and headed for the convenient store down the street. I entered and went to the whipped cream. I grabbed a can and paid for it, but as I was leaving, the sweet smell of ham graced my nose. I turned and looked for the source of the wonderful smell. I dug into my pocket only to realize I was out of cash.

I groaned and left the store, now craving for ham. I decided to head to Carly's knowing they usually had ham there.

The walk to Bushwell wasn't very far. I snuck past a sleeping Lewbert and made my way to Carly's apartment. I arrived at the shay's door but saw a note on it.

"Sam, helping Mrs Benson with something. Not home right now. -Carly. P.S. Out of ham. Don't bother picking the lock." I stared at the paper and groaned. Great, just great. I was about to leave when I turned to the Benson's apartment. Mrs Benson wasn't home and there is a possibility they have ham.

I picked the lock and entered the clean apartment. I headed for the kitchen and saw another note.

"Freddie, going out with Carly. I left some ham in the fridge for dinner. -Mom" I smiled and opened the fridge. I saw the plate of ham sitting there and I grabbed it.

"Thank you Mrs Benson." I said as I took a slice and sprayed whip cream on it, before devouring it in one bite. I did the same for another three slices. I then realized that Mrs Benson wasn't home and that meant that Freddie was alone in his room.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just hate tension. I marched to Freddie's room, whip cream in my hand. I opened the door and Freddie got up from his desk, clearly shocked to see me. I marched up to him and pinned him against the wall, meanwhile dropping the can on the floor.

"Sam what are you..." He started but I cut him off with my lips.

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Sam what are you..." I said but Sam cut me off with her lips. I was so shocked I tried to push her away. I knew I was stronger than her now but for some reason I couldn't push her off me. Maybe because part of me really wanted this. Sam finally pulled away from me.

"So why did I have to wait three months and no call?" Sam asked. I was so confused. I did not know what the hell she was talking about. "Well, don't tell me the need never came up." Sam said. I then immediately got what she was talking about.

"Sam I..." I stopped. I didn't know what to say. I wanted what she offered but part of me kept saying this was wrong. She and I were never meant to be like that.

"You what?" Sam said. I just sighed.

"We just have never done anything like this before." I said.

"What? I am no longer a virgin for your info." Sam said. Okay I had to admit I didn't know that but I wasn't really surprise.

"Okay but I am and I don't think..." I was cut off.

"What? You're scared to loose your virginity? Come on, you will not regret it." Sam said. I sighed and looked down.

Sam, once again pressed her lips to mine. I tried not to resist but part of me still did. Then I felt her tongue brush my lips. I forced my lips together, denying her entry. Her eyes opened into a glare, her lips never leaving mine. I just stared back, not with anger but with fear. You know like when an animal get's caught in headlights. Her eyes told me to open my mouth but I shook my head. The part of me that said this was wrong taking over.

She then did something I did not expect her to do. She stepped on my feet. I gasped out in pain, opening my mouth in the process. That's when Sam slid her tongue into my mouth. I started to struggle, but I just couldn't get away. But then, I slowly stopped struggling. This felt too good to be wrong. It was then that I couldn't care less what my brain thought anymore, I kissed her back, sliding my tongue into her mouth as well.

I could feel her release me off the wall and I moved my arms around her. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. She pulled away from me and I felt like I needed more. More of Sam Puckett.

"So finally came to your senses Benson?" Sam said. I could control it anymore, I pushed her back until she fell onto my bed. I straddle her and kissed her again, this time much more forceful than before. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouth. I moved my mouth and kissed down her neck. She moaned slightly and that only served to fuel the fire in me.

Sam then turned me over straddling me. "You don't get to be the dominant one here." Sam said. She began kissing my neck, trailing kisses between my chin and ear. But I couldn't concentrate anymore. Sam kept grinding her body again my crotch area and I couldn't think anymore.

Sam then slid her hands under my t-shirt and slid it off. She ran her hands along my body sending shivers down my spine. I shuddered slightly under Sam. "You like that huh." Sam said. I raised an eyebrow, as if asking she really needed an answer. "You been working out more? You seem more buff than the last time I saw you like this.

"Well I needed to be up to your standard." I said before turning her over. I pulled off her shirt and kissed above her breast. I slid a hand under her bra and massaged her breast. I moved my lips back to her mouth and resume our tongue-of-war battle.

Soon Sam slid off her bra and started to take of my sweatpants. She removed them only to notice I wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. "No underwear Benson?" Sam smirked.

"What? I'm at home. I deserve some comfort right." I said. She smirked.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." Sam said. She then moved her hand down to my dick and stroke up and down it. My back arched from the pure feeling of her hand on my dick. It wasn't like anything I felt whenever I masturbated. This was different. Good different.

Sam continued to pump my dick before putting it in her mouth, talking me by surprise. My body shock as she began to suck. I gripped the bed sheets, unable to control the euphoric feeling I was feeling right now.

She slid off her pant's and underwear. I climbed on top of her again and sucked at her nipples, sliding a finger past her folds. She groaned out in pleasure. I continued to finger her, causing her to groan more.

"I want you in me, now." Sam said. "Do you have a condom?" I shook my head. I never thought I would be having sex at this time so I never got one. "It's okay I have one." Sam got off the bed and walked over to her pants thrown on the floor. She reached into the pocket and took out a condom. She dropped her pants back on the floor but stopped and looked at the can of whipped cream on the floor. She picked it up and smile at me mischievously. I knew what was coming. I was going to be stinky all over.

She jumped on me and started to write something on my chest with the cream. She was soon done and I looked down at what she wrote. "My dork" was written across my chest.

"Yes I am." I said. She started to lick it up, running her tongue over my skin. Once she had removed the last bit of cream from my chest she kissed me. She pulled away and I lick me lips, it tasted sweet, either from the whipped cream or the taste of her lips.

She tore the wrapper off the condom and slid it onto my erect penis. She then sat on top of me, sliding my dick between her folds. She started riding it up and down, shaking the entire bed. The euphoric feeling again engulfed me and I lost myself. She continued to ride me, moans filling the empty silence.

I decided to take initiative and flipped her over, thrusting myself into her. The sound of wet bodies colliding was erotic. I thrust into her, slowly increasing speed. I could feel the orgasm just waiting to erupt.

"I'm going to cum." I shouted.

"Me too." Sam said. I continued to thrust into her. I felt the walls of her vagina close in on my penis and I knew she had already orgasmed. Soon I felt the orgasm wash over me. The plain pleasure was mind numbing. I collasped onto my bed beside Sam.

"Wow. I never knew that sex felt that good." I said.

"Believe me, I never had anything like this before either." Sam said.

"But I thought you weren't a virgin anymore." I asked.

"I'm not. I had sex with some stupid guy a year ago and that's all it was. Sex. Tonight was different. It was something more." Sam said still panting.

"Like making love?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so." She smiled and snuggled her head into my shoulder.

"I love you Sam." I said. I been wanting to say that for the longest time now.

"Love you too dork." She smiled and gave me a quick peck in the lips.

"Freddie, I'm home." Mrs Benson shouted.

"Oh crap." Freddie said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay was that hot enough for you guys. Wow. This was...i'm actually speechless. I didn't think I could write like that. Lol. What did you guys think. Love it, like it, hate it. Please review.**

**I didn't know if I was going to add in the whipped cream on the chest part but I couldn't resist. Lol.**

**Okay so here's a question, do you want a sequel? It will either be a one shot or two shot. Or do you want me to leave it as it is? So please review and tell me.**

**IMPORTANT: I decided to continue with this story so look out for the next chap. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**iHate Tension**

**A/N: Okay here's the next chap of iHate Tension. Okay so, I decided that I am going to add like 2 or 3 more chaps for this story. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Oh crap." Freddie said. He looked nervously to Sam, who looked equally as shocked. "She's not supposed to be back so early." Freddie whisper shouted.

"Oh just shut up and grab your clothes." Sam said, jumping off the bed and picking up her clothes scattered on the floor. Freddie did the same but before either of them could put their clothes on, the sound of Mrs Benson approaching could be heard in the hallway.

"Freddie?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Oh fuck, Sam hide." Freddie whispered.

"Hide where?" Sam said, really frantic right now. She never thought she would be scared of anything, especially Mrs Benson, but she can only imagine what Mrs Benson would do to her if she found out. Probably send her to Mars of something.

"I don't know. Under the bed!" Freddie said. Sam nodded and proceeded to crawl under the bed, making sure all her clothes were with her.

As she disappeared under the bed, the door opened, revealing Mrs Benson. Freddie stood there, naked, covering his privates with the clothes in his hand. Mrs Benson eyed him up and down, wondering why her son was naked.

"Freddie? What were you doing?" Mrs Benson asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

"Um nothing." Freddie said. Mrs Benson looked to the bunch of clothes Freddie was holding.

"Were you masturbating?" Mrs Benson asked, very bluntly.

"What!? No!" Freddie said, blushing. Sam had to control herself from bursting out laughing.

"Mrs Be...AHHHHHH!" Freddie turned to the door, where the scream came from. There stood Carly, covering her eyes. Freddie realized that Carly had just saw his butt totally exposed. Before he cold even register the shock, Carly took off running. Freddie turned back to his mother.

"Freddie your room is such a mess." Mrs Benson looked around the room and saw the blanket falling onto the floor, half hanging on the bed. "What have I said about leaving your blanket around. Someone could trip on it." Mrs Benson said and picked up the blanket, only to see something rush underneath. Sam mentally cursed herself for not bringing in her foot earlier. She prayed that Mrs Benson didn't notice.

"Okay who is that!" Mrs Benson said and bent down to look under the bed. Mrs Benson knew someone was under there, but just not who.

"Mom!" Freddie tried to distract his mother but she didn't pay any attention to him. She peered under the bed and saw a naked Sam lying there, hugging her clothes. Never did she expect the girl to be Sam. Mrs Benson let out a scream.

"What happened....AHHHHHHH!" Carly had come back to see what caused Mrs Benson to scream only to see Freddie's exposed butt a second time. This time Freddie turned to the door where Carly was still standing and slammed the door shut.

Seeing as her cover was broken, Sam ran out from under the bed and went behind Freddie.

"Her? I mean, you're not even supposed to be having sex at this age. And to make it worst, you had sex with her?" His mother screamed.

"Her? She has a name mom." Freddie shouted, he loved Sam and hearing his mother talk about her like she's some kind of animal didn't make him happy.

"I don't care what her name is. The fact is you are in so much trouble." Mrs Benson said, walking to the door.

"I will be waiting for you in the hall. Get dressed and come out." Mrs Benson said before closing the door.

"I think I should be going." Sam said.

"Both of you." Mrs Benson's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay I guess not." Sam said.

"We better get dressed." Freddie said as he put on his clothes. Sam nodded and did the same. Once they were dressed, they looked towards each other.

"Okay, time to face the music." Sam said and walked to the door. Freddie then pulled her back and planted a long kiss on her lips. "Okay what was that for?" Sam asked.

"In case we don't get out of this alive." Freddie said. Sam smiled and exited the room. Freddie walking closely behind. They walked to the living room where Mrs Benson was sitting there, staring into space. Carly sat beside her, a confused look on her face.

Sam and Freddie sat opposite them.

"Um mom?" Freddie started. Mrs Benson then raised a finger to silence him.

"Okay, so firstly...did you two do anything yet?" Mrs Benson asked, really calmly, which made the Sam and Freddie feel the exact opposite.

"Yes." Freddie said and looked down.

"Do what?" Carly asked. Obviously Mrs Benson hadn't said anything to Carly.

"Okay. Next, were you two at least safe." Mrs Benson asked.

"Of course." Freddie said. Carly sat there looking at everyone. Safe, doing it. It all came to Carly.

"You two had sex!?" Carly shouted standing up. You could see the hurt on her face.

"Carly, could you give us a moment please." Mrs Benson said. Carly nodded and left for her apartment.

"Okay so I want both of you to answer this question truthfully." The two nodded and Mrs Benson continued with the question. "Did you guys feel anything or was it nothing?" Mrs Benson asked.

Freddie nodded and Sam did too. "What does that have anything to do with this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and why aren't you freaking out now like you did just now?" Freddie asked.

Mrs Benson let out a sigh. "Okay, I have something to tell you. When I was your age I too succumb to the urge. So I understand what you are going through."

"But then why did you freak out." Sam asked.

"Hello? Wouldn't you freak out if your child had sex?" Freddie said, earning him a punch in the arm. Mrs Benson chuckled.

"Well I freaked out because of what Freddie said but also because I didn't want you to end up like me that time." Mrs Benson said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Well, when I fist had sex, it was with some guy I didn't really know. Then we didn't have safe sex so I ended up becoming pregnant. The guy didn't want to take responsibility so that was it."

"Wait, that would mean I have an older sibling." Freddie said.

"No. I wanted to keep the baby but my parent didn't. They asked me to get an abortion and I couldn't refuse." Mrs Benson started to tear. "That's why I'm always so protective of you. I feel like I already did one of my children wrong, I can't to another."

"Oh mom." Freddie said and comforted his mother.

Sam sat there, thinking how Mrs Benson and her situation was similar, except the baby part. She was pulled from her thoughts when Mrs Benson started talking again.

"Sam, I'm sorry if I was harsh on you earlier. I just over reacted." Mrs Benson said.

"Nah it's okay." Sam said.

"So I guess you guys would want to talk to Carly. I think she is dying to know what happened." Mrs Benson said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Oh and it's the perfect time to tell her that you two are together?" Mrs Benson said.

"Wait what?" Freddie said.

"I said, I approve." Mrs Benson said. Freddie was so elated he pulled Sam into a huge hug. Followed by hugging his mother.

"Thanks Mom." Freddie said.

"No need to thank me." Mrs Benson said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there was the next chap. Tell me what you think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**iHate Tension**

**A/N: Okay here's the next chap of iHate Tension.**

**

* * *

**

Sam and Freddie stood in the hallway, staring at the shay's door. Sam kept fidgeting with her fingers and Freddie knew that she was nervous.

"Is Sam Puckett nervous?" Freddie asked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up. Aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Hey what's the worst that could happen?" Freddie said and held Sam's hand.

"Hmm let's see, she can tear us limb from limb, throw us out the window and a lot more." Sam said.

Freddie raised their joint hands and placed a kiss on Sam hand. "Hey, don't worry. We'll survive."

"I hope your right." Sam said and looked to the door. "Okay...open it." Sam said.

Freddie did as he was told and proceeded to open the door. Immediately when the door opened, Carly began yelling.

"I can't believe you guys! I mean I am a good friend right. I tell you guys everything." Carly said, pacing the living room. Spencer simply sat on the couch, watching Carly walk back and forth in front of him.

"Carly..." Freddie tried to talk but Carly interrupted him.

"I mean why wouldn't you tell me." Carly said.

"Carly..." Freddie tried again but with no luck.

"Do you guys hate me?" Carly said.

"CARLY!" Freddie shouted, making Carly stop her rant and pacing. "Will you let us explain?"

"No! I mean first you don't tell me about the kiss, now this. What next, you are NOT going to tell me you are married and I find out..."

"Carly calm down." Sam shouted, the first time since she entered the apartment. "Look, we are not married, at least not yet." Sam said.

"Whoa whoa, marriage? A little quick aren't we?" Freddie said.

"I didn't bring it up, she did." Sam said.

"Yeah but...not saying that I don't want to get married but we just started dating..." Freddie was interupted by Carly.

"Wait you two are together?" Carly asked.

"Right. So I guess now you know. Yep we're together." Freddie said.

"But you two are still bickering?" Carly asked.

"So? You don't honestly think that we are going to change just because we are together are you?" Sam said.

"Well... I did." Carly said.

"Was that why you were so upset?" Freddie asked.

"Well partly but...wait I'm still angry at you two." Carly said.

"Look Carly, we didn't tell you because we didn't even know we were going to be like this." Sam asked.

"Yeah, how could we tell you when we didn't even know we loved each other before today." Freddie said.

"Whoa love?" Carly asked.

"Um...yeah." Freddie said, blushing slightly.

"Oh my god, how can I be mad when my two best friends are in love with each other." Carly said, running over to her best friends and hugging them both.

"Um Carly, I'm glad you are happy for us but we can't breath." Sam said.

"Oh sorry." Carly said and let go of her friends. Carly then looked to her brother who didn't look the least surprise. "Um Spencer are you okay? Sam and Freddie are together, you should be jumping for joy." Carly said.

"Oh well, I was expecting it." Spencer said, and sipped his ice tea.

"What? You were expecting them to get together?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I mean anyone can see it. Plus, George the Bra told me they would get together really soon." Spencer said.

"Hmm, the bra told you but didn't tell me? Oh someone is so getting fired." Carly said.

Sam and Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked.

"You. I mean one minute you are so angry about us getting together and the next you are so ecstatic." Sam said.

"You know they are right." Spencer said.

"Oh shut up." Carly said, blushing.

"Oh you know we love you." Freddie said.

"Well, you better love her more than me." Carly said, pointing to Sam.

"Oh I don't think that's going to be a problem." Freddie said, giving Sam a kiss. Carly had a weird look on her face but quickly shook it off.

"Okay I have to get used to that." Carly said. Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from Spencer's bedroom.

"Um Spencer what was that?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, must be my new alarm clock." Spencer said running to his room.

"Alarm clock?!" Carly asked.

"Oh my god!!!" Spencer then ran out of the room carrying a huge alarm clock which was on fire. "Be back soon, gonna get a refund on this piece of junk." Spencer said and ran out of the apartment, the clock still on fire.

"Shouldn't he put out that fire before...oh never mind." Sam said.

"Okay so I want the deets." Carly said.

"Deets? Of what?" Sam asked.

"You know..." Carly asked.

"Oh...um Carly that's kinda personal." Sam said.

"Um not to mention awkward." Freddie added.

"Okay fine just tell me...did you guys like it?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Um I guess." Freddie said.

"Yeah..." Sam said. Carly gave them a suspicious look. She knew they were not telling her everything.

"Okay fine it was amazing." Sam said.

"Now that I believe." Carly said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the short chap. Writer's block. I used the bra part cuz of the vid on icarly dot com . Haha, the bra is a seddie shipper. Woo hoo. Lol.**

**Well one more chap to go and trust me, it will be hot. Lol, at least I hope it would be. Lol. So until next week, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**iHate Tension**

**A/N: Okay here's the next chap of iHate Tension. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Sam sat in the shay's apartment, ham in one hand, watching girly cow on TV. No one else was home. Spencer was at the junk yard and Carly had a date with her boyfriend, Shawn. However that didn't stop Sam from picking the lock.

It has been a month since the whole incident and basically everyone knew that Sam and Freddie were together. What most people didn't know was that they were very active in the bedroom. It was their way of coping with stress and tension, not to mention make them closer to each other.

So Sam simply sat on the shay's couch, slowly putting slices of ham into her mouth. Soon, the door opened and Carly stumbled in backwards, Shawn's face attached to hers. Both of them obviously didn't notice Sam there since they continued to make out in the living room. Sam raised an eyebrow and coughed slightly to announce her presence. Carly and Shawn both broke apart abruptly and started blushing.

"Oh Sam...um...what are you doing here?" Carly asked, pretending nothing happened.

"No one was home so I picked the lock." Sam said, consuming another slice of ham.

"Oh...well...Shawn how about you go to the studio upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." Carly said. Shawn nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

"So, having some fun there weren't you." Sam said, a smirk playing on her lips. Carly blushed again, her face turning a bright crimson colour.

"Um okay Sam, I think I will just come straight out about it. Okay so I was thinking of having some special time with Shawn so would it be too much to ask if you leave, not to be rude." Carly said.

"Oh, well then I won't be bothering you." Sam said, a smirk now clear on her face. Sam got up and walked to the door, not before walking to the stereo. She pressed a few buttons and music started to play.

"I wanna make love right now na na." Akon's voice filled the room.

"Sam!" Carly said, blushing again. Sam just chuckled and left the apartment. Sam stood in the hallway, letting out the rest of her laughter. Once she had her fill of laughter, she was about to make her way to the elevator, but then stopped in her tracks. All that talk about sex had gotten her in the mood. She turn around and headed for the Benson's apartment.

She knocked on the door and soon Mrs Benson opened the door.

"Oh hi Sam." Mrs Benson greeted.

"Hi Mrs B." Sam said, walking into the apartment.

"Freddie's in his room." Mrs Benson said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Sam said before proceeding to Freddie's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Freddie at his computer, earphones plugged in. Sam decided it would be fun to surprise him. She snuck into the room, making sure she didn't make a sound although he would not have been able to hear her anyway. She inched closer to Freddie, getting ready to pounce. When she was mere inches away, Freddie started to speak.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said, removing an earphone from on ear but not taking his eyes off his computer.

"Aww how did you know I was there?" Sam said, wrapping her arms around Freddie.

"I don't know, I just knew." Freddie said.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Some homework." Freddie replied.

"Oh so homework is more important than me?" Sam asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. Freddie stopped typing and turned around.

"Okay, what's bothering you." Freddie asked.

"Nothing's bothering me." Sam said.

"Okay so what do you want?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow. He was getting a little suspicious.

"Oh I think you know." Sam replied, sitting on his lap. She placed a kiss on his lips and Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Simple kisses became more passionate and soon developed into a full on make out session. Sam hands snaked around Freddie's neck and pulled him towards her.

"Hmm, you taste like ham." Freddie said.

"You like?" Sam said, chewing on Freddie's lower lip. All Freddie responded with was a groan. Sam soon got off Freddie lap and pulled him by the collar to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"You don't know?" Sam said, sliding a hand underneath Freddie's shirt, moving her hand up and down his body, sending chills across his body.

"No, I mean that my mom is at home." Freddie said.

"Oh come on, she doesn't mind." Sam said, trailing kisses down Freddie's neck.

"Yeah but I do. I don't feel comfortable if my mom walk's in on us." Freddie said.

"Aww but..." Sam said, and put on the best pout she could muster. Freddie looked at that face and almost melted.

"Fine, but we are not doing it here." Freddie said and led Sam to the door.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." Freddie said. "Mom, Sam and I are going out." Freddie announced to his mother.

"Okay." Mrs Benson said. Freddie pulled Sam behind him and exited the apartment. He walked towards the elevator. It soon arrived and they got in. Freddie pressed the top floor and the door closed. He then moved Sam against the wall of the elevator and continued to kiss her. Freddie too was craving for Sam, especially after the little escapade in his bedroom.

The elevator opened at the top floor and Freddie steer Sam out of the elevator and to his ex apartment. Sam finally recognized the place but was slightly shocked. The place was a lot cleaner.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Sam asked.

"You like? I thought I should clean in up in case I ever needed to use it." Freddie said. The bed was laid with clean sheets and the sink was spotless.

"Don't you have to pay rent for this room?" Sam asked.

"Well, Lewbert never comes up here so he doesn't even know." Freddie replied.

"Hmm, I think I could like this place." Sam said, and pushed Freddie onto the bed. Freddie looked up at Sam as she crawled on top of him, her hair tickling his face as she hovered above his lips. Freddie moved up a little, making his lips contact Sam's. Tongues fought for dominance as each assaulted the other's mouth.

Freddie then flipped Sam over, trailing kisses down her neck, slowly moving his hands underneath her shirt. Freddie began to grind his crotch against Sam's thigh, letting his sexual instinct take over. Freddie could feel his erection start to grow in his pants. He ignored the slight pain and continued kissing Sam.

Sam slid her hand down Freddie's stomach and into his pants. She could feel the heat from the bulge and she smirked. She loves when Freddie get's turned on by her. She gently grabbed his dick, and slowly stroked it, causing Freddie to groan. Sam pushed Freddie off of her and started to work on his pants, slowly unzipping it, as if taunting him.

She rubbed her hand against Freddie's crotch, making him groan more. Soon, she slid off his boxers and threw them onto the floor. She licked at the tip of his dick, causing goosebumps to form along his skin. She smiled and continued moving more of it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck Sam." Freddie shouted. No matter how many times he had sex with Sam, she always manage to make the next better than the previous and this time was no exception. Sam continued to sucked on his cock, making Freddie grip the sheets. She stopped and made her way upwards, removing his shirt as she did. She pulled it over his head and kissed his lips.

"Hey, no fair. I'm completely naked, and you haven't even taken off anything." Freddie whine. Sam rolled her eyes and took her shirt off, revealing her bra.

"Happy?" Sam asked as she went back to kissing Freddie.

"Almost." Freddie said as he unhooked her bra. He threw the undergarment onto to floor before moving his hand to massage her breast. He slowly moved his lips down to her breast and began to kiss above it, occasionally licking her nipple, making her groan in pleasure. Freddie, then moved to her stomach, kissing and licking there as he removed her pants. He ran his hand over her underwear and realized it was wet. He smiled as he slide a finger between her folds, causing Sam to arch her back.

"Oh god Freddie." Sam screamed.

Freddie continued to massage her clit with one hand and her breast with the other. Sam couldn't take it anymore, She needed Freddie. She needed him right then and there. "In me." Sam said. She couldn't take it any longer.

Freddie smiled and took out a condom and Sam removed her underwear. He however had some difficulty getting the wrapper off. "What's taking so long?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

"Hold on. This wrapper won't cooperate." Freddie said.

"Give it here." Sam said, grabbing the plastic out of Freddie's hands and ripping it off.

"Whoa." Freddie said shocked. Sam then slide the condom onto his dick. Freddie was lying on his back and Sam took this opportunity. She climbed on top of him and position his dick between her folds. Freddie immediately knew what she was going to do and he knew that Sam always wanted to be the dominant one, so he let her.

Soon Sam was riding him. Groans and moans filled the room. It was pure pleasure for both of them. Freddie then turned Sam over, making her lie on the bed as he fucked her. The sound of wet bodies colliding, together with Sam moans was pure euphoria for Freddie.

Freddie felt it coming, the best orgasm he ever had. "I can't hang on much longer." Freddie said.

"Me too. Just go for it." Sam said, her voice shaking for the extreme pleasure. Freddie continued to pump himself against her. Sam continued to moan really loudly before he felt her folds contract around his cock. He cummed not long after. He collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"Wow, best one yet." Sam said, looking towards Freddie.

"You can say that again." Freddie said, still panting.

"Thanks Freddie. I love you." Sam said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too." Freddie said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. The end. Was this hot enough? Lol. **

**Okay so as some of you know I will be writing a few one shots before starting a new multi chapter but I will be overseas for the next 2 weeks so I don't think I can upload anything unless I can get internet connection. So until then please review.**


End file.
